Peace: According to You
by MaskedAngel18
Summary: One-shot featuring Mello, Light, and Peace. Song is According to You by Orianthi. T for language. Basically, Peace is torn between Mello and Light. Story better than summary.


**Hello Death Note fans! To those of you who having been reading Peace, you know that Peace is NOT one of my OCs. I just got the inspiration to do a one shot that involved her and Sybil Corvax said that I could use her for this one shot. I will admit that Peace is one of my favorite fanfictions and I highly recommend it to all Mello fans. I will get back to my stories as soon as I can; I just needed to get this down before I lost the idea.**

**For the record, I DO NOT know how the story will end. So don't take this seriously when concerning the story.**

**Also, this is my first song fic, so please tell me how I did. I would like to know.**

**Well, since I got that out of the way, time for the one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way nor do I own Peace. Peace belongs to Sybil Corvax.**

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right._

"You idiot! What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Mello was _pissed off_. Well, that wasn't really too much of a surprise. After all, he wasn't overly pleased with Peace's earlier stunt.

The one where she openly defied Kira and took her mask off on TV. Of course, she was shot by a Kira worshipper and not killed by Kira himself. But still, the stunt had been dangerous and she could have been killed.

He was also pissed off and…hurt (which is more of an understatement) about the discovery that Peace had an affair with Kira.

Of course, Peace wasn't aware how much the information had hurt him. She wasn't aware that he loved her. She just saw the anger in his eyes and thought that he was only pissed that he thought she did something unnecessary, had put herself in unnecessary danger.

After all, if she died, Mello would have lost a tool in this case. That was all she was to him. She was useless to him in any other aspect. Not to mention all of the times he called her an idiot. She knew that he didn't love her the way she loved him. But, as she told herself before, she could live with that.

_According to you_

_I'm difficult_

_Hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't Peace answer him? She had always followed him before, except back when he left her at Wammy's. Why did it seem like she was being difficult with him lately?

He grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her, hoping to get some answers out of her.

"Answer me, damn it!"

Peace just stared back at him, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you_

_According to you_

Peace and Mello were both in the warehouse district in Tokyo. He had tracked her down and gave her a call, telling her to meet him there or he would hunt her down and force the answers out of her.

So, instead of having him do such unnecessary actions, especially since she was near Light-kun, she came here herself.

She was wearing a worn-out blue hoodie and a pair of washed out jeans. Her hair was up in the usual messy ponytail. The shadows under her eyes seemed to be a bit darker than usual to Mello.

She had to make sure that Light-kun wouldn't follow her here, since he was keeping a close eye on her since he found her. She had to weave quite the story to make sure he would believe it, but she managed to gain his trust back.

She barely made it in time to meet Mello here because Light-kun did not want her out of his sights.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

Light-kun.

He said that he had forgiven her for siding with Mello during the SWAT invasion. He said that he was crushed when he thought she died. He said that she had been the only thing on his mind for the past few weeks.

What would Mello have thought if he thought she died? Would he miss her? Would he be sad? Would she be on his mind?

It took a moment for her to realize that that wouldn't be the case. Wasting thoughts on her would be a waste of time and brain power to Mello. He had other things to think about other than her and her death.

_According to him_

_I'm funny_

_Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

Light-kun had said that he loved her. She didn't know how to react to that. What was more was that it seemed like he really meant it.

And she had fallen for him all over again. She wasn't completely sure how to handle it, despite having gone through this before.

She didn't even know exactly how Mello would react to this. He would probably be mad and disappointed about falling for the suspect…again. She knew that Matt told him about the first time.

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me_

_What I got to lose_

Light-kun treated her so differently from how Mello treated her. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way about it, but she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to get the same treatment from Mello, but she knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She wanted someone to continue making her feel like she's loved. Who would do that for her once Light-kun's exposed as Kira? Not Mello. Nor Matt. L was dead, so he couldn't anymore.

The simple answer to her question was that no one would make her feel so loved.

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

Light-kun said that she was perfect. She knew that wasn't true, not by a long shot. But, the fact that someone would think so, or at least tell her so, this wasn't something that anyone had ever told her before.

Mello, of course, told her the exact opposite, which was making her feel worse about this. Mello had never even hugged her back before. Not once.

_According to you_

_I'm boring_

_I'm moody_

_You can't take me anyplace_

"Peace!"

Peace was snapped out of her thoughts as Mello tried to regain her attention. He looked angry, as usual. It occurred to her that, even though she was here to hear him out, she wasn't paying too much attention to him.

Mello frowned.

"Peace, I don't have the time for any of this right now. I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Peace seemed out of it. This made Mello slightly worried. Was she not sleeping again?

Mello snapped out of his thoughts to wait for Peace to give him an answer.

Peace looked up at him, a blank look in her eyes. At least, they would have been blank if it wasn't for the guilt and sadness that she couldn't mask.

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes_

'_Cuz I always give it away_

"There's nothing going on, other than bringing about the downfall of Kira."

Mello scoffed at this.

He saw through what he thought was a lie. Why did she look so guilty? She wouldn't be looking guilty if she was trying to bring down Kira. At least, that was what he thought.

"I'm not a fucking idiot, Peace! Tell me what the fuck you're hiding from me _right now_!"

_I'm the girl_

_With the worst attention span_

_You're the boy_

_Who puts up with that_

_According to you_

_According to you_

Peace was trying to think of something to say. She knew that he was going to find out about her plan eventually, but it was too soon to reveal anything. She still had to be wary of Light-kun sending a tail out to her, so she couldn't say anything in case he would hear about it later.

Plus, if Mello found out too soon, he would do something that would mess the plan up. He tended to be rash like that.

"Peace!"

Mello didn't like this. She had been zoning out on him almost the entire time he had her here. What was going on in her head?

She looked up at him, then back down towards the ground.

"Mello….."

Before she could finish what she was going to say, someone behind her shouted something.

"Loilet-san! Step back away from him!"

Peace turned around to see Aizawa-san and Ide-san standing about ten feet behind her, their guns pulled out and pointed at Mello.

Her eyes widened. She thought that there would be tails, but she couldn't let them kill Mello. But, how would she protect him and her cover at the same time?

She looked back at Mello. He was surprised by the fact that she was followed, but the surprise in his eyes soon turned to anger and annoyance. He wouldn't be getting any answers now, and the fact that she had been followed meant that he wouldn't be able to contact her after this.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

Mello gritted his teeth, then turned around and took off around a corner of a warehouse.

Peace watched him as he ran off, a sad look in her eyes. She hoped this case won't continue for too much longer. She needed to make things up to Mello, that's if he would ever forgive her after everything about the case was done.

She flinched as someone shot off a round at Mello's retreating figure. She was relieved when it missed him.

Aizawa-san took off after him while Ide-san ran up to her and pulled her away in the opposite direction.

"Loilet-san, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Peace shook her head.

Ide-san nodded.

"That's good. Light-kun had us follow you because he was worried about your well-being, especially after being in an explosion and getting shot at. We lost track of you for a minute back there, but it looks like we made it just in time. Mello is a very dangerous person."

Peace just nodded. She knew she would have to come up with an excuse for being with Mello, but she couldn't think of a way that didn't involve putting all of the blame on him.

_According to him_

_I'm funny_

_Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

Ide-san had led her into a car and opened the backseat door for her. She climbed in and Ide-san started the car.

After a few minutes, Aizawa-san came running up. He climbed into the passenger seat.

"He got away. I couldn't keep up with him."

Ide-san just nodded.

"That's okay. Loilet-san is safe now, so L shouldn't be too upset."

The drive back to headquarters was silent. Peace still couldn't find a way to come up with a believable story that wouldn't put all of the blame on Mello.

She didn't want to do it, but she had to put the case first. If she gave away her cover now, L would never be avenged.

Eventually, they reached headquarters, where she knew Light-kun would be waiting to hear her explanation once he heard the story.

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me_

_What I got to lose_

Okay, the only thing that Aizawa-san and Ide-san knew was that Peace was in the warehouse district alone with Mello. As they said, they had lost track of her before then and when they found her with Mello, they immediately came out to catch him and get Peace out of there. They didn't catch their conversation, so coming up with a believable story should have been easy.

However, Peace didn't like that she had to pin everything on Mello.

Plus, she had to be careful around Light-kun. He was going to be very perceptive of her when she told her story. She didn't think that she had his complete trust yet.

She walked into Light-kun's room, expecting him to look at her suspiciously, to yell at her, to demand an explanation.

However, what she got was the exact opposite.

Light-kun turned his head to look at her from his desk. Once he saw it was her, his expression softened. He got up, walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Lily-chan."

It took a moment for her to realize that the reaction she was expecting from Light-kun was actually the reaction she would have gotten from Mello.

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

"Lily-chan, although I would like to know what happened, you don't have to tell me now. You can tell me later if you're not up to it now."

This warmth, this kindness. The sad thing was that she knew that Mello wouldn't have done this for her. He would have been screaming at her for an explanation, like he was doing barely an hour ago.

"Everything's okay, Lily-chan. You're safe now."

Light-kun was telling her things she wanted to hear. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but melt into the hug and enjoy the warmth he was offering.

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated_

_Oh no_

"Lily-chan, are you okay?"

Peace nodded. She heard Light-kun sigh in relief.

"That's good. I love you, Lily-chan. I wouldn't be able to stand by and watch someone hurt you."

Peace nearly started to cry, but she managed to hold back the tears.

"I'm….fine, Light-kun. He didn't hurt me."

She swallowed. She knew she was going to have to explain herself now, so that Light-kun wouldn't pry later.

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad_

_You're making me dizzy_

She wished Mello would do this for her. She wished that he would have hugged her back, and comforted her when she was upset. She wished that he would tell her he loved her.

But she knew that she was just merely wishing all of this. Mello would never do any of that for her. She knew that he didn't love her back. Not the way she loved him, or the way Light-kun loved her.

She nearly cried again. She was torn. She still loved Mello, but she was starting to love Light-kun more and more again.

She stepped away from Light-kun and looked down.

"What happened was….."

Her throat was starting to close up. She had to say it now or she'll never get it out.

"What happened was….Mello made me meet up with him there. I…still believed that he was trying to stop Kira. And….he threatened me….."

She really didn't want to do this, but she had no choice.

"When I met up with him, he wanted to know everything the Taskforce was up to. He wanted to know what you knew. But I…..I…couldn't tell him. It was when he was…..going to force me to talk that Aizawa-san and Ide-san found us and chased Mello away. I swear I didn't tell him anything."

_According to me_

_You're stupid_

_You're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

Well, she supposed that was kind of true. Mello did threaten her to show up or he will fetch her himself. However, since he refused to beat her up when she asked him to, she didn't think he would physically harm her. At least, that was what she hoped.

Light-kun just looked at her with an understanding glint in his eyes.

"I understand, Lily-chan. You didn't have a choice. I'm just glad you're safe and with me now."

Peace wondered how much of that was true. She looked him in the eyes, only to see that he appeared to be telling the truth.

She looked back down. She didn't know what to do. If she told Mello her plan, he would have done something to wreck her plans, even though they involved him getting out of this alive.

Light-kun caught her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I promise, everything's okay, Lily-chan. I don't hate you for doing this. Plus, you even said that you didn't tell him anything, so you have nothing to feel bad about."

Peace couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Light-kun saw this and pulled her into another hug. He held her against him and tightly as he could without hurting her.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

Peace couldn't stop herself. She was falling for him the longer she stayed there. Will she be okay once he was exposed as Kira.

Yes, she would probably be back at Mello's side, but Mello would never treat her like this. She needed someone to love her.

Light-kun never stopped thinking about her when she was "dead". He wanted her more than Mello wanted her. She didn't think she would survive long without someone showing her or telling her that they loved her.

_According to him_

_I'm funny_

_Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

Light-kun thought she was his everything. What would he think of her when he found out that she was working against him?

He would definitely hate her then, probably as much as Mello hated her now.

What was she to do? She needed to go through with the plan, but trying to do so was getting harder by the day.

She needed to think clearly. She needed the annoying little voice to give her advice. She needed L to be alive so that she could ask for his advice.

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me_

_What I got to lose_

She needed to weigh her options. Once Light-kun went to prison, what will she do? It was more than likely that she would go back to Mello, but Mello must hate her by now. He probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near her. Even if he did, he wouldn't return her love.

Matt would be with Mello so she wouldn't be able to turn to him.

L was dead.

Near was the acting L, so he would be too busy to offer her the same support he did back at Wammy's.

She would have no one when Light-kun went to jail. But, she needed to go through with the plan to avenge L, her brother. She was so torn right now.

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you (you, you)_

_According to you (you, you)_

"Lily-chan, is everything okay?"

She was worrying Light-kun. She didn't want to worry him.

"I'm…fine."

Light-kun grabbed her chin again and tilted her head up so she would look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure? Because remember, I really do love you and I want you to be happy."

The only person that had said something close to that was L.

She didn't want to think anymore. Despite her insomnia, she was actually a bit tired from all the crying and confrontations. She needed to rest.

She closed her eyes.

"I know."

There was silence for a while until Peace spoke up again.

"And…I think….I may love you too."

She didn't see it, but Light smirked at that comment. He waited to get her to feel that way. It was almost time to convert her over to Kira's side. He won't do it now, but he will soon. His goddess was falling into his grasp.

_According to you_

_I'm useless I'm stupid_

_I can't do anything right_


End file.
